Wild Thing
by SkippyPeanut25
Summary: Syaoran swore revenge on the Wilds for killing his father. But did they really do it? And now that he met the princess of the Wilds, can he destroy the villiage, or will he forgive them and instead give his love? Oh, what to do what to do!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prince

"Syaoran!" yelled Eriol running up from behind. "What now Eriol?" he asked walking further ahead. "I heard that you're going to the forest, can I come?" he pleaded, stumbling to keep up. Syaoran shot him a death glance. "No," he said and continued walking.

Eriol stopped and watched him go. "But you always bring me," he murmered.

Syaoran walked out the grand hall and out into the afternoons hot sun. He squinted his eyes and held onto his bow and arrows. He walked over to his horse, as it stood ready. He hoisted himself up and galloped away.

"This time I will kill the Wilds," he thought as dust kicked up on the dirt road. Syaoran kicked his horse harder and harder. It breathed faster and faster neighing as he kicked him.

Syaoran made it to the forests edge and then stopped his horse at a sudden stop. He looked at the shadows and then got off.

A low branch stood in his way and he lifted it and walked into the forest's darkness. He searched the area and then continued.

"Wilds!" he cried out. "Come on out! I'm the one that you want!" he yelled again as his amber eyes focused on his surroundings.

Silence was his reply.

He looked around.

"Where are you?" Syaoran thought moving his messy chestnut hair out of his face. He slowed his pace and kept on checking every corner.

"I have come here on revenge!" he boomed. "You deserve to die for what you did to my father!" he yelled again.

Still, silence was offered.

"Damn it!" he thought. "If they don't come out, how the hell am I going to find them!"

He walked a bit further as the sun died behind the hills. Dark covered the sky and stars twinkled their brightest. Syaoran sat on a log and took a breather.

He closed his eyes thinking of the sight of his father

_----Thought-----_

"_Syaoran, I'm afraid that your father, he was attacked. He's here now, but badly wounded, he doesn't have much time," a doctor said putting his hand on his shoulder._

_Syaoran walked in the room moving the white curtains out of his way. _

_Yelan sat beside him holding his hand and tears stainded her cheeks. "Syaoran," she whimpered. _

_HIs father rose his head a little and laughed. "My boy, come," he said waving his hand. Yelan let go and moved so that Syaoran could spend time with his father._

"_Dad, what happened?" he asked. "Syaoran, it's the forest, I don't know. Something lerks in there, it's some people." Xeon said in a croaky voice. Syaoran's eyes widened. He thought of no other but the Wilds._

"_I'll go and find them father!" he said and stood at the door as Yelan said, "Xeon?" Silence fell._

_Yelan burst into tears and grieved her dead husband. Syaoran stood there with his back turned and sniffed a couple of times before leaving the room, without a word._

_-----End of Thought-------_

Syaoran took a deep breath and let it out. He opened his eyes and looked at the floor as a bug scurried across the floor. He got up and decided to find a spring to rest near.

He walked a few minutes and moved some bushes, with his hand gripping his sword the whole time. He moved one last bush and a small waterfall was before him.

Syaoran walked over and bent down. He cupped his hand and then it filled with water. He splashed it against his face and drank a bit.

The fog beyond the spring looked thick. He looked at it as the wind blew.

The fog seemed to have thinned and he could see what was in front of him. He rose his eyes and head to find something that he had been looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Findings

Syaoran looked at the other side of the bank with his neck hairs rising.

"A Wild.." he whispered to himself. She was sipping water and was not aware of his presence. Syaoran gazed at the markings on her arms, they were blue, but he didn't know what they said. Her auburn hair was short, and a bit musty, but he could still see the shine. He couldn't notice the color of her eyes. She was facing down, still quenching her thirst.

Syaoran rose to his feet quietly, then gripped his sword and brought it out slowly. He stepped forward, but stepped on a twig. He closed his eyes, "Stupid!" he thought in his mind.

The young girl stopped and looked ahead. Syaoran's amber eyes met with her bright emerald ones. She stared at him in wonder and looked at his sword.

He grunted and then shouted, "Wild! Attack me like you did my father!"

She did not dare to move at the sight of the sword.

Then the girl stood up straight, but soon started to flee in the other direction. "Stop Wild! Come back here and fight me!" he yelled behind her. She panted, but kept running, moving the tree branches, but tripping every few seconds.

"Ku! Ku! Haka manusa!" she cried in her native tongue. Syaoran saw her disappear into the bushes, but felt a hard pound on his head and darkness was all he could see.

Syaoran woke to the smell of warm cinnamon and meat. He looked around, seeing paintings of animals. He looked around finding his clothes in a pile. He then looked under the covers and then rose his eyebrow in shock.

He walked out while buttoning his shirt and around him he saw old women near crock pots, children playing with dolls or swords, and then he saw warriors as they glanced at him while he passed them.

"KUMA!" a big man said smothering Syaoran in his great big arms. When he was finally on the ground, he looked at the people around him smiling and laughing.

"They lead me right to their village, but why?" he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Festivities

"O shlay koma ukana sang!" the man said again. Everyone around him clapped and he didn't know what the hell was going on. The group went silent as the man said again, "Pruenta Sakura!"

The crowed parted a path, bowing at a young girl. Syaoran's eyes went wide in shock, it was the same girl that he threatened to kill! The big man looked at the girl and she smiled.

"My father and the village welcomes you," she said in a sweet voice. Syaoran looked at her and then said, "You can speak! How!" She smiled again. "Men came here once and brought books, they taught me a few things, like how they speak in their civilization," she said.

"Forgive me, I'm Princess Sakura, and you are the son of King Xeon, right?" Sakura said with a questioning look. Syaoran bowed his head and answered, "Yes." She looked at his face in pity, but soon the man said, "Fanti ugma shimica Lucama!" Syaoran looked at Sakura again and she nodded her head.

She turned to him. "My father is Lucama, he, I'm sure that you already knew, he's the Chief or King here, and he wants to invite you to a festival that we are going to have here tonight, can you please join us?" Sakura asked as the crowed looked at him in wonder.

"Um..Sure, I guess," Syaoran replied moving his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes. She bowed her head and looked to her father, "Gaka." the crowd cheered and soon parted and began working on the decorations and feast.

Sakura looked at him, walking around him and gazing. He watched her eyes. Soon she looked around and grabbed his hand, "Come, I'll tell you everything!"

Syaoran's arm was pulled and they ran into the forest again, Sakura kept pulling him and running, once in a while stopping to look around, soon they came to an opening. Sakura let go of his hand and he looked around as his breathing seemed to slow down.

Sakura turned around, revealing her emerald eyes again to his.

"Why did you bring me to your village?" he commanded. Sakura looked at him strangely. "I brought you here because when we knocked you out on the ground, I found out that you were the Prince Li, and I couldn't have just left you out there, you're a Prince after all," she said.

"No! I know that you brought me here to kill me, to finish off the Li family!" he roared and tackled her. She fell on her back as he sat on her stomach holding her neck with a tight grip. She held onto his hands hoping that he would let go.

"Don't act like you didn't do it! You killed him! You killed my father!" Syaoran yelled as the fire in his eyes grew.

"What---are you---talking about----ugh----Prince Syaoran?" she gasped. Syaorans eyes softened and he got off her with his back on a tree. Sakura rubbed her neck and crawled over to him. "You mean King Xeon, he was killed?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Syaoran's head did not rise, but he simply said, "Yeah, he was killed."

Sakura looked at the ground and then moved to the little pond. Syaoran watched at she played with it with her fingers. "You know, you're not the only one who has lost a parent," Sakura said in a sad tone.

Syaoran walked over and bent down beside her. "I didn't know that," he said his voice trailing off. Sakura looked up at the sky watching as the sun was gobbled up by the darkness.

"Both my parents, the man that you saw back there wasn't my real father. My mother and father were both killed, I was really small so I don't remember much about them, but I only know their names, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. I heard my mother was a beauty and my father was a very nice man, but they suddenly, just died, killed, like your father was actually," Sakura said taking breaths while saying their names.

Syaoran looked at the reflection in the water. He noticed the water in her eyes that were on the edge of crying.

"_This is not the time to get all mushy, they killed your father anyway!"_ he thought in his head.

Then he felt a warm embrace around him. He looked over to see Sakura hugging him with her arms tightly around him.

"What the hell are you doing to me woman!" he yelled standing up and raising a fist. Sakura looked at him and pouted, "Well you choked me, so I have the right to give you a hug!" Syaoran pouted with his arms folded and his back turned.

Sakura then raised her head and smiled. "Come on, it's time for the festival!"

She grabbed his hand and began running again, while he was hit with the branches.

What do you think? I dunno there's some parts that were a little off, but you get the idea, I think, was it a long chappie? Just wonderin that's all! Well love ya lots!

Skippy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Lovely Voice

Sakura lead Syaoran back to the smell of cinnamon with the warm smiles of kids and others around him. "I have to get ready, so go and sit with Tomoyo or Touya, my brother!" she yelled leaving him. "Who!" he yelled back, but soon found a young girl with long navy blue hair and eyes, dressed in a brown dress with feathers in her hair, staring right into his face.

She didn't talk, she just smiled. Then she took his hand and led him to the feast.

"Are you Tomoyo?" he asked in a slow way so that she could hopefully understand. She nodded and smiled. Syaoran looked ahead until Tomoyo poked his cheek to turn to the left of him. There, right in front of his eyes was a man, who was looking down on him like he was a bug that should be squashed.

Syaoran gave a weak smile and wave. "You're Syaoran Li, the Prince brat," he said in a rather mean tone. "Brat!" he yelled. "Thought so, you sure do smell like it, royalty, disgusting," the man said grabbing meat and biting into it furiously. "Who are you then? Fag?" Syaroan said giving him a death glance.

"I'm Touya, Sakura's sister you idiot," he said with his mouth full.

Syaoran's face fell with horror. "O-Oh." Syaoran said as his eyes fell upon the fire. "Syaoran, you're dead by the time this is over. Idiot." he thought.

A group of people sat in an empty spot on the floor with wooden instruments in their hands. A woman with a harp played a tune so nicely everyone fell silent.

Sakura walked in the circle with a white dress, anklets made of pebbles and a white feathered crown that was place on her head.

She took out a white cloth and waved it around. Then she stopped and her voice echoed the area.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

_I'm holding very right_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

_Far across the world_

_The villages go by like dreams_

_The rivers and the hills_

_The forests and the streams_

_Children gaze, open mouth_

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes_

_We're surfing in the air_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky_

_We're drifting over icy mountains floating by_

_Suddenly, swooping low on an ocean deep_

_A mighty monster from its sleep_

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

Sakura finished in a pose with the cloth in her hand and her eyes closed. Everyone cheered and she bowed smiling and blushing.

Tomoyo who was sitting next to Syaoran got up and walked up to Sakura leading her away into a giant tent.

He looked around as everyone chattered and ate. Men smoked tobacco and passed it around. The kids played with their food until their mother's silenced them. Syaoran saw Touya go up to another woman with a smile as the woman laughed and teased him.

Sakura did return eventually. Syaoran was sitting by the forest leaning on another tree with a cup in his hand. Sakura was in her usual clothes, her top and her short skirt with the blue writings.

She sat next to him waking him up. "Don't they ever stop dancing?" he asked with his eyes half open. Sakura giggled and replied, "No. When it's the full moon, it's the festival, we worship the moon until is disappears into the morning."

Syaoran yawned. "Hey you want to go somewhere? It's a wonderful view!" Sakura said excitedly. She leaped up and Syaoran slowly rose to his feet. "Follow me! And make sure my brother doesn't see us!" Sakura said in a whisper. Syaoran left his cup on the ground and again, they went into the forest.

Sakura took him around so many things he wasn't sure that he would remember where they came from. Sakura climbed the rocks and helped Syaoran every once in a while.

"Look at it, isn't it wonderful!" Sakura squealed. They were on a giant hill made of some grass and rock. She lay on her back facing the sky. Syaoran hesitantly lay next to her, giving a little gap.

There was silence as they both gazed upon the sky. "There's so many," Sakura said in a small voice. Syaoran nodded, but kept quiet.

It fell silent and only the crickets chirped. Syaoran kept looking. Then a fast light passed his eyes. "Hey, a shooting star," he said looking at his side. Sakura's eyes we're closed. She had her hand on her blue marked stomach. Syaoran looked at her fair skin and her auburn hair.

He sat up looking down upon her. "Great, now how am I supposed to get back?" he said aloud.

Then, he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him on the ground. Sakura wrapped around him with her leg and arms with her head on his chest. Syaoran tried to pry her off. "Sakura?" he said in a whisper. She didn't move or stir, she just kept breathing in her slow pace.

After a few attempts to get her off, he finally just left it as it was and laid there on his back with a princess on his chest in a rather awkward position. He blushed every time she mumbled or moved.

"Might as well make a wish," he said and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hey hey! What do ya think? Too much fluff? Or what? Man I need some reviews, good or bad……grr…..lol jk…..just tell me what you think of this chappie so that maybe I could edit it….oki doki? Alrighty then!

Love ya lots

Skippy Oo


End file.
